The invention relates to a circuit, for the control of pneumatic logic systems, of the kind having modules each comprising a bistable storage relay with channels connected respectively to a feed of pressure, to an actuating input for placing it in logic state "1," to a second cancelling input for placing it in logic state "0," and to a control output for feeding a user apparatus, and wherein said actuating input is fed by the output of an "AND" gate placed upstream, whilst the cancelling input is fed with signals derived at least from the control output of a storage relay placed downstream, said "AND" gate comprising a first input fed by the control output of a storage relay placed upstream and a second input fed with release signals delivered by a user apparatus controlled by the storage relay placed upstream.